M Rated Short Stories
by Amy494walker
Summary: A collection of M rated/NC-17 drabbles. Various characters, genre's and pairings.
1. ReidxRossi

**A/N:** I am creating this as a place to put all my M rated drabbles and so will remain in progress. I wanted to have a separate section from 'Short Stories'. which is M+ maximum, to put all the adult themed (read: Smutty as hell!) fics. I hope you enjoy! :D

**Title:** A Memorable Performance.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rossi/Reid  
><strong>Rated:<strong> FRAO/NC-17/Rated M  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Rossi as a porn star, any pairing: In his much younger pre-BAU days, Dave Rossi did porn to pay the bills. His partner finds the tape. No angst please, or it doesn't END in angst at least.** A/N 2: **This was written for the seventh CM Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. First time with the pairing *le nervous.*

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Exclaimed Spencer aloud.<p>

In the quest to find a recorded episode of the original Battlestar Galactica that David just swore he kept in the cabinet by the TV he had picked up ... this. He watched as the buff man on the screen, the man he now called lover, leaned over a slim, pale man in a prison cell and stripped off his silk boxers with his teeth.

He tried very hard to muster up some indignation at having been lied too, to feel creeped out by the physical qualities he had in common with his on-screen partner. He tried very hard to feel anything other than the burning arousal working it's way through his body and towards his cock.

"That, is not Battlestar Galactica." Came a deep voice from behind him, he spun to see Dave there, two glasses of red wine in his hand. With a sigh he said, "I suppose you want to talk." and set the glasses down.

Spencer, working on auto-pilot, licked his lips and rose. He crossed the room, downed his entire glass of Merlot and, with no further delay crushed his lips to a very surprised Dave in a bruising kiss.

Dave seemed to resist at first, taken aback, but when Spencer rubbed bulge in his khaki's against him, Dave stopped resisting and grasped at the slim hips, pulling Spencer towards him.

Pulling away from the kiss to breath, Dave whispered huskily, "I take it you're not upset." and began sucking on Spencer's neck, drawing a deep groan from him.

"Not so much." He panted back, twining his fingers through his lover's short hair and arching his body into his touch. God he was hot.

"You wanna turn that off?" Dave asked, popping buttons on Spencer's purple shirt.

Spencer looked back and realized that the movie was still playing. Watching a much younger Dave suck his companions cock, Spencer groaned and said, "No, what I want is for you to get on your knees."

Pulling back with a shocked expression, David said, "What?"

"If you can get on you knee's for him, you can get on your knee's for me." Spencer replied with a smirk, undoing his own belt. He was very pleased with the spark of both understanding and desire in the other man's eyes as he smirked,

"Yes, sir." And slowly lowered himself to a kneeling position before Spencer, undoing his pants the rest of the way.

"Wait," Spencer said suddenly, "Turn." and moved behind David, waiting for him to spin on his knee's to once again face him. Now he could watch the movie as he felt David's mouth on him. Spencer shivered at the ... naughty-ness of the situation. When he was comfortable again, Dave returned his attention to the task at hand and pulled Spencer's aching arousal from his pants and stroked slowly, looking up.

"Is this what you had in mind?" He asked, blowing lightly on the seeping tip and smirking.

"Fuck yes." Spencer hissed, tangling his fingers through Dave's hair and looking from his lovers mischievous gaze to the video, young Dave was now deep throating the noisily responsive gentlemen on screen and so caught up was he in the image that he actually cried out in surprise when he felt a hot, wet mouth close over his own erection, sucking instantly.

"Aaah!" He couldn't help but thrust forwards, fucking Dave's face, and was about to apologize when he felt the other man hum appreciatively around him, sending delicious vibrations down to his core and letting him know that apparently, face-fucking was okay.

He started his thrusting with shallow, slow movements not wanting to overwhelm the man. Soon however, he found his hips being pulled forward insistently, urging him to go faster. Glancing down he saw his lover looking up at him, he moaned at the sight and started shamelessly pushing his cock through soft lips.

Holding onto the back of Dave's head he let his head drop back, "Fuck! God yes. So good." He murmured. Spencer was already so close but, looking at the TV and seeing in the video that his lover was now bent over the prison cell bed with his partner beginning to thrust into him, fucking him, Spencer decided he didn't want this to be over so soon.

"Stop." He said with mild hesitance. When Dave pulled back and looked up questioningly, Spencer simply gestured him to rise and took his hand to help. Kissing him deeply and savoring the taste of himself on Dave's lips, Spencer gently moved them over to the back of the couch before breaking the kiss to whisper, "Turn."

With only a raised eyebrow at Spencer's suddenly demanding attitude Dave complied and Spencer immediately pressed a hand between the other man's shoulder blades, urging him to bend over. As Dave did so, understanding after seeing the point the video was at, he placed his hands on the top of the couch's back, breathing heavily.

Spencer pulled the bottle of lube they kept in the small desk by the couch as they sometimes liked to make love on the couch after movies (regular movies) when going up to bed was too much to ask.

Placing the small bottle within easy reach, Spencer stroked his hands down his lover's back, over his hips and caressed his ass, teasing the man and enjoying the pants and moans drawn. It was good to know he wasn't the only one turned on by this.

Finally realizing he was teasing himself as much as he was teasing Dave, Spencer grabbed the hem of the soft denim pants and pulled roughly, yanking them down without having to bother with buttons and zipper's. He knew Dave never wore belts when relaxing in the house.

He immediately moved forward and stroked his cock between the cheeks, gripping Dave's hips as waves of pleasure shot through him. Looking at the screen, Spencer saw that the slim man had started really pounding into Dave's tight hole and his cock twitched in jealousy and impatience.

Spencer grabbed the lube, spread some on two of his finger's and pressed in. The gasped moan that came from below him was something indeed and it urged Spencer, after only a few strokes inside with the first two fingers, to press in a third.

God he wanted this now, he needed this now.

After he was sure his lover was well enough prepared and with one more look at the TV, seeing the other Dave stroking his own cock as his partner slammed into him roughly, Spencer stroked some lube onto his cock and pushed in. Both he and Dave let out breathy moans at the sensation and Spencer held still for a few moments, concerned about both hurting Dave and cumming too soon.

Not too long later and after insistent nudges back against him, Spencer moved again. He started out slowly but soon lost himself to the moment and let go.

As Dave on screen was moaning and talking and doing all sorts of things he knew Dave would never do and must have been a result of an over-excited director, the Dave before him was holding a white-knuckled grip on the couch back and moving in time with Spencer's thrusts, panting and moaning softly. He was about to move a hand down and stroke himself but Spencer grabbed it and placed it back on the couch before grabbing his lover's throbbing cock himself and stroking firmly.

He could tell that Dave on screen was as close as Dave before him and so worked harder, thrust harder, almost desperate to cum at the same time as the two Dave's. When a cry bellowed out from the TV and the younger Dave shot his load across the bed, he felt his Dave clench around him as his cock twitched and pulsed, signalling his own climax. At the feel of hot fluid seeping onto his hand and the sight of his on-screen lover's co-star cumming on his back, Spencer pulled out. He stroked himself roughly a few times before his whole body spasmed.

He looked down through hooded eyes and, moaning loudly, and watched as his cum pulsed out onto the smooth skin. It was probably the most arousing sight he had ever seen.

As they both came down from their orgasms, they eventually ended up sat on the floor in each others arms, leaning against the back of the couch. The video had stopped playing and silence reined until Dave finally spoke, "Aren't you curious?"

"Well, I was a little too aroused to focus on anything at first. But now? Yeah." He replied, looking back at his partner and smiling, "I kind of am."

"Well, I wasn't always rich you know. Actually, before the F.B.I and the books and stuff, I was pretty broke." He wasn't looking Spencer in the eye as he spoke so he pressed a reassuring kiss to Dave's cheek, trying to convey to the man that he wasn't judging him. Dave looked at him, smiled and continued, "I had to pay for college somehow, I was going to be something. I had to be. But, in order to get there, I had to get some money so? I made a few movies." Dave sighed, shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Spencer, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, " I can't believe how okay with this you are." He said in an almost accusatory tone of voice.

"I'm not okay with the fact that you lied to me. But I guess I just ... wait." He stopped suddenly, looking back at Dave with a wide-eyed expression, "A. Few. Video's? There are more?"

Dave looked guilty for a second before catching a glimpse of the gleeful expression of Spencer's face. With a small smile, he nodded.

The smile that lit up his face almost hurt it was so wide.

"I know what I want for a late Christmas present."

End.


	2. MorganxReid

**Title:** The Spirit of Evolution.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Morgan/Reid  
><strong>Rated:<strong> FRAO/NC-17/Rated M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Morgan wonders about the change in Spencer. Pure, shameless smut. This takes place in season 7.  
><strong>AN:** So apparently, once you write Bottom!Morgan once, you can't stop :P Anyway, I should warn you that I have little experience with writing M/R outside the context of a prompt so, since this came from my own imagination, it contains little but smut. If you have an ounce of tameness in your soul, you shouldn't continue. Seriously, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I write a _lot_of smut.

* * *

><p>Any other time, Derek would have found the two of them, tripping over their own feet while pulling at each others clothes, incredibly funny. Right now though, he was just too damn horny to give it a thought. He really didn't know what had gotten into him lately, he shouldn't be this aroused after the night before, hell he was surprised his lover could actually walk normally. It had been going on for a few months now, getting more and more intense and the only explanation he could come up with was something about Spencer had changed. Though he couldn't place it. All he knew was that it caused something in Derek to crave his lover.<p>

All the time.

As Spencer pulled him down on the bed to lay across his body, Derek gave up thinking about it and kissed his lover as hard as he could without hurting him. Their tongues tangled for a few long minuted while their bodies moved together, hips circling and rubbing hard cocks together creating such sweet friction that Derek was sure he could cum from this alone. After a short while and a few missing buttons later they where naked and stroking one another.

"God, I need you now Derek." Spencer moaned against his ear as he reached out to the bedside table to retrieve the lube and handed it to him. Morgan opened the lid, squeezed some out and pressed a finger to his lover's entrance. When he heard Spencer hiss sharply he moved to look, he always loved seeing desire burn in his eyes. However he found only a pained expression gracing his features.

"Spence, Baby?" He asked concerned, instantly moving away. Spencer tried to pull him back but he refused to be drawn back.

"I'm fine, just a little sore from last night." He assured, sitting up and kissing Derek passionately, "Don't stop." He whispered against his lips.

"Okay," Derek replied, kissing back, "Take me."

Spencer let out a little groan, "I wanted you inside me." Protesting even as he grabbed the lube while Derek flipped over onto his hands and knee's. He knew that Spencer knew he wouldn't relent.

Derek smirked back at him, licking his lips as he watched Spencer spread lube over his fingers, "Seems like you've had a little too much of that."

The last word was more of a moan as a finger rubbed a circle around his entrance before gently pressing in. Morgan always liked looking his lover in the eyes as they made love but, truthfully, he much preferred this position.

"Oooh, oh yeah." he moaned as his eyes fell shut and his head fell forward, resting his forehead on the pillow.

"You like that?" Spencer whispered, leaning down to lick across Derek's neck. He trailed his tongue around his shoulder before stopping to suck low, leaving a mark.

Panting when Spencer slowly added a second finger he answered in a breathy tone, "Yeah. Yeah. Fuck."

Spence was now tweaking his nipple with his free hand and Derek felt the anticipated sensation coming.

The feeling of being lost in the moment of arousal, of knowing nothing of the world beyond this bed and this man and this passion. He clenched his eyes closed and welcomed it, needed it.

Though it could be luck, he couldn't rule out Spencer's intuitive genius as the reason it was at that moment he curled his fingers and pressed firmly against Derek's prostate. He cried out, completely without shame, as the world fell away.

Spencer took his cue and added in a third finger, but after only a few seconds it was enough, and Derek was making a rather un-seemly whining sound. Holding out for a few more strokes, Spencer finally gave in and moved to kneel behind him, kissing his shoulder blades as he spread lube along his shaft.

After entirely too long, Spencer finally pressed the warm head against him before entering slowly. They'd been together two years, they hadn't needed protection for a long time.

After pausing a moment, Spencer started moving, gasping as he did so and Derek could feel a tremor pass through the other mans body.

Spencer was often, by his own insistence, the one being fucked but Derek often thought it was due to the Doctor somehow forgetting how much he loved topping because, in all honestly, Derek never saw reactions from Reid like his did at times like this.

"Ahh, so fucking tight." He heard his lover breath as long, still lubed fingers spread his ass cheeks wide, exposing him fully, "So good."

"Yeah." Derek breathed in reply, god it made him hot when Spencer was like this.

When the thrusts sped up, Derek lowered himself to rest on his forearms and made breathy moans with every thrust. He could barely catch his breath and he didn't even care, he was pushing his hips back into Spencer over and over. He almost lost it when he, hand to god, heard the man behind him _growl_. Fuck that was sexy as hell.

"Spencer." He murmured, caught up in the feel of him.

Grasping the skin of Derek's hips with bruising force, Spencer breathed, "Yeah." and thrust harder, before lifting a hand to slowly trail his nails down Derek's back. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make his entire body tremble. He pressed his face into the pillow as he felt the tension building. He desperately needed release but Spencer still hadn't paid any attention to his throbbing cock.

Spencer was now thrusting into Derek so hard the bed was creaking with the movements and it was incredible. But it was _not_ enough.

"Spence baby, please." Was all he could muster at the moment. His entire body was coated in a fine sheen of sweat and his skin felt like it was on fire.

Squeezing Derek's ass cheeks, digging his nails in, Spencer grunted, "What?"

Making a sound somewhere between a scoff and a sob, Derek repeated, "Please."

He felt Spencer lower himself to cover Morgan's upper body with his own, still managing to thrust shallowly, and gasped as his lover bit the curve of his shoulder, "Tell me what you want Derek."

Panting into the pillow, made damp by the perspiration pouring from him, he gasped, "Touch me, make me cum. Please."

"Good boy." Spencer rasped before raising again and resuming his furious thrusts. Derek moaned loudly when a firm grasp took hold of his neglected cock and he almost lost it right then.

"Cum Derek." His lover said and finally everything became too much to bear and he came. Hard.

He threw his head back and screamed. He actually screamed. The air around him seemed to electrify and crackle before blurring and finally turning black.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Spencer release a cry of his own, felt warm fluid filling him but the next thing he consciously knew was being laid on his stomach on the bed, looking at a concerned Spencer.

"Did you pass out? Are you okay?" He asked, worry dripping from his tone.

Derek took a second to analyze the situation before chuckling when he realized that, yes, he had passed out.

"Baby boy, you fucked me into unconsciousness." He choked out, laughing into the pillow. It was so beautifully absurd that one could actually faint from sex.

Mind blowingly amazing sex. But still. Sex? Really?

Spencer however, still had a frown marring his brow, "You should tell a doctor."

"I'm gonna tell everyone." Derek murmured in response and finally Spencer let out a slight chuckle.

Settling on his side, resting his head on his folded arm Spencer narrowed his eyes exaggeratedly, "You'd better not."

After a few more moments of laughter, they settled in each others arms and Derek's mind drifted back to his earlier thoughts, about something having changed within Spencer. He watched the other man, his eyes closed, falling asleep, ghost of a smile still there. He looked like the same old Spencer. Except ..

There was something. His features seemed more defined than the soft lines of before. His hair was a lot longer than it had ever been before and it seemed to draw attention to his much broader frame. Still skinny but much more to it than there had been.

Then there was tonight. His actions and personality had been a lot more assertive lately, both with him and others. He'd never been weak in the slightest, but he was something else entirely now. He seemed a lot more ...

With a stark clarity, it hit him and Derek was left wondering when exactly Spencer had become a self-assured, confident and slightly dominant kind of man.

Derek didn't even try to fight the smile that bloomed on his face when he realized the answer.

It had been about two years ago.

End.


	3. ReidxJJ Dirty Talk

**Title: **It's Necessary  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Not Mine, No Profit Made**.  
>Rating: NC-17FRAO. M  
>Prompt:<strong> : Reid/author's choice; one-sided dirty talk over earpieces.  
><strong>AN:** Just to mix things up a little, I'm gonna make this Reid/JJ. I will warn you that this is pure filthy smut. HET smut at that! Never thought I'd hear myself say that! :P 

* * *

><p>"This isn't going well. Who thought that it would?" JJ asked, as annoyed as she was afraid. The man she loved was not only in great danger but he was also on the dance floor of a nightclub, with a particularly attractive woman grinding her ass into his crotch.<p>

JJ wasn't feeling so much jealous as she was possessive. She trusted Spencer with all her heart she just didn't like to see this woman, this killer, all over her boyfriend.

But by the look on her face, the UnSub wasn't getting what she was after. The profile said that she was killing men between the ages of 25 and 35, all fitting a particular physical type, one that Spencer fit perfectly. She would seduce them, arouse them to make them more suggestible and then lead them away where she would shoot them. Sitting in the surveillance van and watching the woman on the screen, dry humping Spencer and looking rather disappointed, JJ worried that everything was going to be lost.

She had to take a second to consider the absurdity of being disappointed that another woman was failing to give her boyfriend an erection.

"Kid need's to get it up if we're gonna get her." Morgan sighed, his crude wording belaying the concern in his eyes.

Pursing her lips, JJ decided that she knew what needed to be done.

Turning to Morgan she hissed, "If you tell. _Anyone._ About this, I _will_ kill you."

Ignoring Morgans rather intimidated indignation, JJ switched on the com to an isolated frequency so the others behind the club wouldn't hear, and lowered her voice to as seductive a tone as she could given the situation.

"Spencer, baby. Don't think about where you are. Think about the other week. After the grueling case in Ohio? Remember that night? Remember how loud we where, how many times you made me come?"

On the screen Spencer's eyes widened, but he remained silent. Blocking out the stunned, "Oh." from Morgan beside her, JJ focused.

"I remember the way you were almost desperate to get my clothes off, to feel my skin against yours. I wanted that too, so bad. I do now. I wanna kiss you deep, suck on your tongue in that way that makes you moan. God that feels so good doesn't it Spence?"

As Morgan turned away and pretended to read some suddenly crucial papers, JJ watched Spencer gulp and close his eyes as his 'companion' suddenly started grinding against him harder. JJ took that to mean her words were having the desired effect.

"I want to push you onto the couch and straddle you. We're still kissing, tongues stroking over one-another. You'll press your hands into my hips and grab me, pull me forward. God I love it when you do that. I love feeling you hard against me Spence. I love pressing down onto you and hearing you gasp. The way your fingers press into the skin on my waist. Have I ever told you it leaves bruises when you do that? Have I ever told you I've gotten myself off, looking at them in the mirror. I touch myself and think of you, of your hands on me."

On the screen, Reid was now gripping the woman's hips, eyes still closed letting JJ know with a certainty he was thinking of her, and pushing forward to meet the UnSubs thrusts.

"I think it's working." JJ said to Morgan, releasing the button on the com, "I think he's getting aroused."

"He aint the only one." Morgan mumbled, refusing to turn around.

Rolling her eyes, JJ got back to work.

"When I don't think you can take it any more, I'll move away and kneel down between your spread legs. I'll run my hands slowly up your thigh, teasing you. I'll unbutton your pants and suck on your hard cock through your boxers. You'll reach down and thread your fingers through my hair, gripping and pulling just enough. When I finally release you, I'll draw my tongue over your head, licking up all the pre-come you've released for me. God it takes good Spence, it tastes like you. I want you so bad." That wasn't that much of a lie. She didn't know if it was the visuals themselves, the validation that it was her and not this murderer who was arousing her man or the long repressed exhibitionist side of her she always knew she had enjoying Morgan listening. But whatever it was it was having an enormous effect, she was _so_ wet.

In the club, Spener's dance partner was starting to cheer up. She turned around and Spencer had to open his eyes. JJ stepped it up a notch, not wanting him to loose ground.

_'Or wood.'_

"When I take you all the way in my mouth, you always tighten your grip in my hair. It makes me want to give up and just fuck you right there but I don't. Instead, I'm gonna suck on the head of your hard throbbing cock, running my tongue over it and into the slit." Her breathing was getting heavy now and, after a quick glance back to ensure that Morgan wasn't looking, she reached down and rubbed herself through her thin pants. Closing her eyes, furrowing her brow and trying not to moan, she breathed through it and opened the com again.

"I can feel you twitching and throbbing in my mouth, it's so hot. I can't wait to feel you inside me. I can't wait for you to drive into me like you always do. To fuck me so hard, so much harder than anyone would have ever expected." She was rubbing herself much more now. The material of her pants and her thong where dampening the effects somewhat but it didn't matter. Though a part of her felt guilt for getting aroused from a situation in which the man she loved could die, she was just do damn horny to stop now. She could probably come without touching herself at all.

"Oooh, god Spence, I love the way you feel inside me." She was close now, she was making noises she didn't think Morgan could mistake but she didn't care. _So close._ "I need you to fuck me Spence."

Finally looking back at the screen, JJ saw their target lead a dazed and probably rock hard Reid towards the back entrance where she knew Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and a dozen LEO's where waiting.

Lowering her head and closing her eyes, JJ only had to rub her clit through the material a few more times before she came with a quiet moan.

After a few seconds they got the all clear through the radio, Reid was safe. With both the perilous situation and the haze of arousal gone, the atmosphere in the van between JJ and Morgan was probably so awkward it could kill.

"That was. Erm." Clearing her throat, JJ realized she was completely at a loss on how to explain.

"Yeah." Morgan grunted still facing away. For a moment JJ considered that he was too put off by her actions to look at her but then she remembered, _"He aint the only one."_

And with the knowledge that she had given both her boyfriend and his best friend a boner, not to mention masturbated in-front of said friend, JJ was out of there.

"I'm gonna go check. On Reid." She said with as much professional decorum as she could muster.

"Okay," Morgan replied, obviously embarrassed, "I'll erm .." He looked down and then immediately back up, "I'll be out in a few."

"Okay." JJ said, struggling not to giggle before heading out to find Spencer. She had a very long, very hot night planned for them.


	4. ReidxMorgan, Hotch UnSubs Very Dark

**Title: **Dark Ambition**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Not Mine, No Profit Made**  
>Rating:<strong> NC-17/FRAO**  
>Warnings: <strong>Mentions of Torture, Rape, Murder and Character Death. UnSub!Morgan (The Sub), UnSub!Reid (The Dom)**  
>Pairings: <strong>Morgan/Reid, Mentions of Morgan/Reid/Hotch non-con and Hotch/Reid non-con. Illusions to M/R non-con**  
>Summary: <strong>Reid thinks about what was, what is and what, very soon, will be.**  
>Prompt: <strong>CM Prompt Meme: Round Three, AU: one (or more) of the team members as a serial killer**  
>AN: **This is a short but very dark drabble. Take not of warnings.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>He was a sight indeed, standing in the sunlight with his Ray Bans on. Looking every inch the officious agent. All Reid wanted in this world was to see that man knelt before him, bruised and bleeding, pleading and begging.<p>

For his life? For an end to the pain? For more pain? Reid didn't care, all he knew was that if he didn't have that man soon, he was going to loose it. He savored this, this feeling of stalking his prey. It was made even more luxurious by the success that preceded it. After all, the last time he had felt this strongly about someone, it had worked out so beautifully.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the approach of his lover and was startled by a pair of arms wrapping firmly around him and a hard body pressed against his back.

"Enjoying the view?" Morgan asked, voice husky. Aaron Hotchner was a shared fantasy for them. A fantasy that was never quite satisfied by the inadequate fools they targeted. Like the one who's remains they where surrounded by.

Reid remembered the first time he and his partner had walked into a crime scene of their own doing, trying to act professional, it was all Reid could do to hide the bulge in his pants from being back there. Reliving the most pleasurable night.

He loved it when they fought back, he always beat them and they always looked so surprised. He smirked at the thought of one day being able to view that same terrified bafflement in the eyes of every swine who'd pushed him around as a child.

"Mmm." He responded, rubbing his body against Morgan's. He was always amorous when working a new crime scene from these particular UnSubs.

_On the run for 3 years now, they are thought to be a pair of anger-excitation rapists and murderers. They beat, restrain, rape and then strangle men aged 30 to 50 and both homosexual or possibly bi-sexual._

_One dominant, the psychopath. He would have had a troubled childhood, likely abandoned by his father leading to a troubled, perhaps unusually close, relationship with his mother. He would have suffered severe torment in his youth either at the hand of a sibling or school-yard bullies. Able to fit in to society with ease, and probably presents himself as submissive in everyday life. He gets off on seeing fear in other peoples eyes, it makes him feel powerful after a life time of having his power taken from him._

_The submissive, the sociopath, would have also had a troubled childhood. Losing a parent at a young age, probably in a violent manner. Also likely subjected to some form of abuse leading to repressed anger that he now takes out on his victims, who he sees as rival's for his Dom's attention. In his youth he would have become a petty criminal; acts of vandalism, petty theft. Displays a rebellious stance against authority. He feels like he derives an identity, a purpose, from the Dom. His job is to protect the Dom, to give him whatever he wants, to make him happy. He worships him and would find it hard to refuse him anything he wanted, especially susceptible to manipulation from the Dom._

_Most likely scenario for the long term future of this killing team is the sub eventually becoming jealous of the victims, of the fact that they bring the Dom a greater degree of happiness that he can hope to. He would likely start acting out, trying to regain the Dom's attention. It is very likely that the Dom would grow tired of the subs antics and eventually kill him and continue on his own until he finds another to serve him. He may even, if he feels powerful enough, try to condition one of his captives into servitude through torture and encouragement of Stockholm Syndrome._

God, he loved going over that profile in his head. Knowing that the team read it over and over again and yet never realized that they where sat next to the UnSubs themselves, discussing the case with them, being easily manipulated and coerced into all the wrong directions. It wasn't just useful, it was down right hilarious.

Morgan's hand on his crotch snapped him back to reality. Moaning quietly in pleasure, Reid pushed back more insistently against his lover.

_'My sub'_ his mind added with great pleasure. The sheer devotion and trust in Morgan's eyes whenever he convinced him that the next target was a perfect one. When his partner in crime recorded him as he tightened the rope around their toys neck while he took him, lubricated by spit and blood, striving for climax. It was something to behold and it gave him great satisfaction to see it.

_'It wont stop me getting him out of my way if he follows the path the profile suggests. The last thing I need after spending so long building this inconspicuous little life is for some jack ass to go seeking attention.'_

Not that Morgan needed to know that of course.

Focusing on the present, he opened his eyes and stared down from the second story bedroom window, the bedroom currently empty of other officers of agents but full of the blood of his victim. Hotch was standing on the street, talking with the LEO's.

Since before Morgan, since the moment he shook Hotch's hand on his first day, he had known he had to have him. He had to see that man break. It would be his crowning achievement. Married FBI chief, master of control, begging for him to mark him, to hurt him, to tear into him just one more time.

The thought alone was enough to keep Reid going, determined to one day meet his goal. Hotch was, just like Morgan had been, a loyal servant who just hadn't been shown he was so yet. But Spencer had plans, and soon? Aaron Hotchner would forget all about his life before. All he would know was pain, pleasure and Spencer Reid.

End.


	5. HotchxReid Bondage Ds Themes

**Title:** ShatteredBoundries  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRAO/NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Dom/sub Themes. Bondage, Spanking, Dirty Talk.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Aaron think's he had an idea what Spencer likes. He's wrong.  
>Prompt: Hotch is thinking about asking Reid to sleep with him after they have been 'dating' for about two months. He knows from past conversations after cases that Reid is not vanilla, but he has always assumed Reid would be a subbottom... But is he?  
><strong>AN:** Another little warning, I started this when I was feeling fine, wrote the middle while trying to trudge through writers block and wrote the rest while hopped up on caffeine and listening to Rihanna's 'S&M'. I think this should count as a warning :P 

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner was not a man who talked about sex when it came to his personal life, it was something he just didn't discuss.<p>

He'd married his childhood sweetheart, they'd waited until their wedding night and the whole thing had been implied in the tradition and therefore had required no ... planning. But now, he was with someone else and there where no traditions to fall back on, no set rules, he was completely lost. He knew Spencer was avoiding mentioning it because he was more experienced than Aaron, especially when it came to being with another man, and he didn't want to rush him.

The one thing Aaron knew about Spencer was that his past experiences where somewhat less than vanilla, especially compared to Aaron's 'Missionary Only' marriage. His lover hadn't gone into detail or anything and he hadn't actually mentioned sex again at all, giving Aaron the space and time to bring it up on his own.

The only problem was, Aaron didn't have the slightest idea how to broach the subject.

He downed his fourth glass of wine and smiled sheepishly at Spencer who was studying him curiously.

"Is something wrong Aaron?" He asked.

"No, no." Aaron chirped brightly, too brightly, while pouring himself a fifth glass of wine then offering Spencer a refill. His lover refused, still nursing his first drink, and raised an eyebrow letting Aaron know he wasn't buying it.

Lowering his head to hide his blush, Aaron finally decided that if he wanted Spencer, and good lord did he want Spencer, he would just have to take the plunge, "I wanted to talk to you about ..." _'Oh god, I can't_', "Us."

Spencer placed down his glass and folded his hands before him on the table. He fixed Aaron with a serious but warm expression and asked, "Us?"

Aaron immediately realized how that must have sounded and rushed to correct his mistake, "I'm happy with us, thrilled actually. I just mean that." He cleared his throat, " We've been together for just over 2 months now and .. " Aaron closed his eyes. He was so bad at this.

"Aaron," Spencer asked, holding back a smile, "Is this about sex?"

He laughed and let his head drop into his hands, typical of Spencer to just come out and say it. Unable to trust himself not to giggle, he simply nodded.

Spencer chuckled before reaching out and gently pulling Aaron's hands away from his face, "We can talk about it you know. I think we should. We need to establish your boundaries."

Raising his eyebrows, Aaron asked, "My boundaries?"_ 'What kind of sex is he talking about?'_

Still smiling, Spencer said, "Aaron, don't worry. I just mean because you've never been with a man before. The extra-curricular stuff can wait till later." Taking a sip of his wine, Spencer murmured, "Much later."

Aaron frowned. He couldn't explain why, but he was kind of offended! "You don't think I could handle it?"

Now it was Spencer's turn to frown, "Of course not, you know I don't think that way. I just like some things that can be rather ... intimidating at first. That's all."

_'Oh, that's all.'_ Though he knew it was irrational, Aaron couldn't help but see that as a challenge, "Spencer, I face serial killers for a living. I think I can handle a little," _'Wait a second'_, "What exactly are you into?"

His lover shifted in his seat, straightening as though preparing for a long conversation, "Nothing too extreme," He sad, waving a hand dismissively, "Just restraints you know, blindfold, gag, the whole thing. Maybe a little spanking." The smile when he said 'spanking' was almost enough to make Aaron smile back. Almost.

"I can handle that." Aaron said with certainty. It wasn't exactly something that he would want or ask for, but he could handle having sex with Spencer while he was cuffed to the bed. The idea of his beautiful lover spread on the bed, restrained, didn't appeal to Aaron as much as he felt it should but still, he could do this. He was Aaron goddamn Hotchner, Unit Chief.

"You know you don't have to prove anything to me. I mean I've always thought based on your personality and other factors that you might be receptive to this particular 'form' of sexual activity but there's no reason to rush in."

_'What! 'based on your personality and other factors'? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Am I really that controlling. I'm only that way because I have to be, it's not like I enjoy it.'_

Refusing to back down, he repeated, "I can handle it."

Spencer rolled his eyes slightly, "Aaron you can't even talk about TAME sex without half a bottle of wine in your system, and there's nothing wrong with that. You're old fashioned, it's kind of charming."

_'Okay, now he's being intentionally condescending.'_

Not saying another word, Aaron took hold of Reid's wrist, pulled him out of his seat and pulled him close, kissing him.

It was deeper than any other kiss they'd shared to date and Aaron could feel himself hardening.

When they pulled apart Spencer was breathless and looking at him with hunger in his eyes, "Okay. Restraints only." The door bell rang, it was Haley with Jack "Tomorrow night." Spencer whispered before heading into the study and sitting at the computer.

Heading towards the front door, Aaron felt simultaneously victorious and terrified.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Aaron was sat on the edge of the bed wearing only his boxers and trying not to freak out. The more and more he thought about this the more unsure he became. He had always seen Spencer's strength but not in a way that made him want to suppress it. Quite the contrary, he wanted their relationship to make Spencer confident enough for it to grow. Spencer's willfulness and his sense of self had always been incredibly attractive to Aaron and the idea of rendering him immobile, helpless, was not only un-appealing, it was a full blown turn-off

He was drawn from his thoughts by Spencer, wearing nothing but his beige khaki's and a thin, white shirt unbuttoned down to mid chest. His long hair was shaggy and messed up. It was probably the sexiest image he'd ever seen. Just as the iron grip of fear was about to release it's death hold on his chest, Spencer pulled his handcuffs from behind his back and hooked a finger in each wrist piece.

"You sure this is what you want." He asked seriously, soothingly. Aaron had no doubt that if he backed down now, it would be met with nothing but understanding.

_'If I can't do this, if I can't give him what he wants, I have no place being with him.'_

"I'm sure." He whispered, lying.

"You know, we can stop any time you'd like." Spencer said, twirling the terrifying restrains around his fingers.

"Safe word." Aaron remembered.

Spencer nodded, "Got one in mind?"

_'Wait,'_ Aaron thought, _'He wants me to pick his safe word? Is this a control thing?'_

Deciding that it must be, Aaron blurted the first random word that sprung to mind, "Spider." The fact that spiders where the only other thing on earth that scared him as much as this wasn't lost on Aaron but Spencer, though considering it weird if his expression was anything to go by, didn't appear to see the connection.

"Oookay!" Spencer said. He smiled reassuringly at Aaron before walking slowly over and leaning down to kiss him. It was comforting rather that arousing, though it served to ignite both.

When Aaron felt Spencer's tongue stroke across his, it was easy to forget about the troubling aspects of what was about to happen and consider only the man in his arms, who was now kissing like anything BUT a submissive.

The kiss was powerful, demanding, possessing. It was incredible.

"Scoot back." Spencer said simply. It wasn't a question and Aaron complied immediately, surprised by his own compliant behavior. Once again, thinking was rendered difficult by Spencer pushing him to lay down and pressing his body on top of Aaron's, moving his hips in small, teasing movements against his own. Aaron was moaning into Spencer's mouth, and he only wished he could run his hands through the soft, silky hair tickling his face.

It was then he realized Spencer was holding his wrists against the mattress. There was no pressure there, just enough of a touch to convey that he wanted Aaron to keep his hands there. Aaron was almost as confused as he was aroused, and he was dizzyingly aroused at that moment.

Spencer kept hold of Aaron's wrists as he slowly raised them up to he latted headboard. Aaron heard the cuffs before he felt them against his skin. He looked up to see his hands, not Spencer's, chained to the bed.

"What?" He breathed, pulling away from the kiss.

"You said you wanted this." Spencer said, breathless.

Aaron felt the lead weight in his chest lift as he realized Spencer hadn't actually specified who he wanted to be restrained. He laughed.

"I thought you wanted me to tie you up."

Spencer's eyebrows lifted for a second before his whole face fell, "Sorry." He said blankly while moving to remove the cuffs.

Aaron suddenly felt panicked, "NO!" he shouted. He didn't know why he reacted that way, all he knew was that the sight of Spencer sat above him while he lay here, completely at his mercy, felt so right.

Spencer came to this realization as well, and the way his face lit up made Aaron feel incredibly warm

"Okay." He smiled simply.

Aaron closed his eyes when he felt his lover move to kiss his neck, and gasped when Spencer bit the curve of his shoulder. His emotions were doing all kinds of things right now but there was one thing of which he was certain, he'd never been this hard in his life.

Panting, he could only breath, "Spencer. God yes." and lift his hips in a vain attempt to gain friction.

"Ah, ah." His lover whispered in a sing-song voice, "Patience."

"Please." God he was already begging.

Spencer sat up, straddling hiss hips and trailed his nails oh, so lightly down Aaron's heaving chest, "You are all mine tonight, and I'm going to take my time."

Aaron's whole body shivered at those words. "Yes."

He groaned in frustration when Spencer got up off the bed, but his eyes widened when he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look laid there like that? All hot and hard for me. So, so hard. Just waiting for my touch." He finished by letting his shirt flutter to the ground, before moving his hands to his pants. Aaron's hips jerked in response.

"Mmm," Spencer hummed, licking his lips, "I can't wait to taste you."

Aaron closed his eyes against the wave of heat those words caused. He had never been this turned on in his life.

"Spencer, please." God, he was desperate, how had he been reduced to this so fast?

His lover crawled back onto the bed slowly, completely naked, hard cock brushing his stomach. He was predatory, frightening.

Beautiful.

He traced his lips over his chest in a ghost of a kiss, barely touching, teasing. Aaron was purring. Eventually, his lover moved his lips to Aaron's nipple, captured it between his teeth and pulled.

"Agh! God." Aaron had never had his nipple simulated during sex before. It was incredible.

Inspired by the positive response, Spencer lavished attention on both nipples until Aaron was sure he was going to actually reach climax from nothing but this.

Eventually, Spencer worked his way lower while pushing down the boxers to his knee's and letting Aaorn kick them the rest of the way off. Then he was sucking on the smooth and sensitive skin of his abdomen

Aaron lifted his head and looked down only to see a dark bruise marking his hip. His lover having marked him in such an intimate place caused Aaron's throbbing cock to twitch.

Spencer bypassed his crotch and moved his mouth to Aaron's thighs, scraping his teeth. Aaron was panting, lost in arousal, and while he knew Spencer wanted to take his time, Aaron didn't think he'd last much longer.

Finally, taking pity, Spencer grasped Aaron's erection and slowly licked across the slit, lapping up the pre-come collected there.

"God!" Aaron cried, arching his body up when Spencer took the head into his mouth. He gradually took more and more of Aaron's cock in his mouth, sucking and licking along the underside. Aaron was thrashing and moaning, unused to this degree of pleasure.

He was so close when Spencer pulled away, probably having sensed that.

"What do you want Aaron?" Spencer asked huskily.

"You," That was the obvious reply, Aaron could tell Spencer wanted more, "I want you to take me." Aaron was surprised he'd actually managed the courage to say that out loud.

Spencer groaned and closed his eyes for a second, as though Aaron's request had caused him physical pleasure. When he opened them again, he fixed Aaron with a heated gaze, "You're sure." He asked, his voice almost a breath.

"Yes." Aaron replied with conviction. This was the first thing he'd been sure about.

Spencer moaned and laid his body down over Aaron's, both of them naked now, and kissed him. It was passionate and deep, tongues moving together and teeth clashing. He gasped when their cocks lined up, moving together. This was heaven.

Aaron heard the sounds of rummaging and realized when he heard a click that his lover had been reaching for the lube. When he felt the slick finger against his hole, he gasped. Spencer pulled away from the kiss and looked at him worryingly. Aaron shook his head and breathed, "I've never been touched there. It's ... god." His line of thought was interrupted when Spencer rubbed the finger over the muscle. It was so good.

Spencer grinned widely, before removing his finger and moving down his body, "I'm going to make you see stars right now."

As the genius disappeared down between Aaron's legs, he was just trying to breath. Suddenly those stars Spencer had promised burst before his vision. The feel of Spencer's hot, wet tongue stroking over at his hole almost made him pass out.

His entire body arched up off the bed when that sinful tongue breached him, it was so unlike anything he'd experienced before, it was so intimate. He moaned and writhed in response to the new sensation, he could go mad from such pleasure.

Much too soon, the tongue was gone, only to be replaced with a lubricated finger pushing inside him. Aaron had expected pain, but instead felt a not entirely unpleasant burning sensation. Any discomfort was immediately overwhelmed by pleasure when Spencer began sucking on his balls.

The pattern of overwhelming pain with pleasure continued until Aaron was pushing down eagerly on three long fingers and moaning wantonly.

"God, Spencer. I'm ready, take me now."

When his lover was in position, he looked him in the eyes, giving him one last chance to say no. Aaron kissed him, his beautiful, amazing lover, and whispered, "I want you."

The initial penetration hurt more than the fingers had, but it was still far from unpleasant. Aaron had his eyes closed, reeling from the feeling of being filled, taken, owned.

It was beyond Aaron's wildest dreams.

When he finally opened his eyes, the heat and raw desire he saw in Spencer's eyes blew him away.

"Aaron?" His lover's voice was strained with the effort not to move.

"Please." Was all he said, it was all that was needed.

If Aaron thought Spencer kissing him was magical, then the feel of him moving inside him bordered on celestial. But Aaron had only to open his eyes to see his angel.

"Do you want more Aaron?" Spencer's voice was deep and it sent a shiver down Aaron's spine.

Moaning, he managed to grunt, "Yes."

Leaning down to bite at Aaron's lip, his lover kissed across his cheekbones down to his ear, whispering, "Then beg."

_'Holy fuck!'_ Aaron thought before he could articulate anything.

"Please, god. Please touch me Spencer. I need you." He was now lifting his hips to meet Spencer's thrusts, he was desperate to feel every possible inch of him.

All of a sudden, it was like something came free in Spencer. He raised up to hover over him, thrusting harder. "You are so hot like this. You're my little bitch."

"Yes."

"You're all mine." Spencer was looking him in the eyes as he said this, that mixed with the harsh thrusts was almost enough to undo Aaron.

"Yes."

Spencer growled, he actually growled, reached a hand down and slapped Aaron's ass cheek.

"Aah! _Fuck_, Yes!" Aaron had never been spanked before. He liked it.

Spencer's hips were slamming against his with a fevered pace now and Aaron felt like he was going to lose his mind if Spencer didn't touch him soon.

"Dear god. PLEASE!" He had resorted to screaming. His cries were echoing throughout the house and he was only glad Jack hadn't been able to stay the night. Spencer finally grabbed his heavy, throbbing cock and stroked roughly, an action made easier by the copious amounts of pre-come Aaron had released.

Pushed past any boundaries he could ever have had, Aaron came hard with a keening wail.

Spencer's arms collapsed when Aaron clenched around him and he murmured in his ear, "So hot. So fucking hot. Mine."

"Your's." Aaron whispered back and was rewarded when Spencer thrust hard once more, coming. He bit into Aaron's shoulder when his climax hit, marking him. Claiming him.

As the two laid together, Aaron still chained and Spencer still buried in him, Aaron knew this was where he belonged, where he wanted to be, completely and utterly at Spencer's mercy.

Aaron really was completely his. Forever.

End.


	6. HotchxReid Fantasy Bondage Ds Themes

**Title:** Touch.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17/FRAO  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> HotchxReid.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Spencer give Hotch a helping hand. Pure smut.  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Daydreams/sexual fantasy: Hotch finds Reid's hands and fingers more and more distracting, especially during the case when Reid works on the maps.

* * *

><p>"Do you like that Aaron?" Spencer purred, tracing his long, delicate fingers once again over the hyper-sensative skin of his erection. Aaron's whole body was trembling with need. His hands clenched into fists, tugging against the silk tie restraining him against the headboard.<p>

"Yes, please. More." He begged. He longed for the feel of his lovers agile hands wrapped around him.

"Well, since you've been such a good boy." He said teasingly, before tightening his grip around Aaron's seeping head. He bucked into the touch, moaning loudly.

Aaron's eyes were closed, his mouth open and he was panting. He was so close already, he just needed a little more, "Spence, quite teasing."

Spencer's hand stilled and for one horrifying moment, Aaron thought he was going to stop. "Mmm, okay." His lover said, before taking him firmly in his hand and pumped him. Hard.

"AHH!" Aaron cried, losing control after being on edge for so long. He was thrashing his hips in time with Spencer's beautiful hand, unable to draw a breath deep enough.

"God, dear god Spence. I'm so close."

"Yes, come for me Hotch." Spencer murmured in his ear. Even so far gone, he didn't miss the switch of names.

"Hotch."

_So close._

"HOTCH!"

Jerking awake, Aaron realized he was currently being shaken by Morgan. He was on the plane and the agent had reached over the table to wake him.

"What?" He asked, disorientated.

"Sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare. You okay?" Morgan asked, quietly. The rest of the team were asleep around them.

A nightmare, good. He was just glad he was alone on this side of the table, that way the other man couldn't see the evidence of how pleasant his dream had actually been. Swallowing, he confirmed he was okay and quickly excused himself to the bathroom, being careful to shield the bulge in his slacks from sight.

This was starting to become a serious problem. Even when they were supposed to be working on a case, the image of the genius's hands tracing a map, skimming down the page of a book at lightning speeds or making a coin disappear and then reappear for a giggling Garcia was enough to render incapable of moving from behind his desk. He would instead be forced to spend a good few minutes of reciting baseball scores.

Closing the door to the small room, Aaron pressed his hand into his crotch, stifling a moan. He knew that if he didn't take care of this now, it would just come back at an even more inopportune time.

So he unbuckled his pants, pulled himself free and stroked. He paraded the cursory images before his head, trying to convince himself it would be enough. A swimsuit model, dancing. Male or female, it wasn't the gender of the object of his true affections that bothered him. It was the fact that images of Reid naked, touching himself, mouth wrapped around his cock, didn't have nearly the effect on him as the image of being the one tied up, begging, while those fingers worked their magic on him. It was enough to cause Aaron to bite on his lips, desperately trying not to moan as he felt his climax building.

At that moment, someone knocked at the door. Aaron felt like killing whoever it was. With his bare hands.

Willing his voice not to betray his arousal, Aaron said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Reid's voice being the one responding left Aaron wondering if he was more or less happy that it was him. "Hotch? Can I talk to you? You seem … distracted lately."

He could tell the man was talking quietly to keep the others from hearing. He'd probably been careful not to be noticed as he slipped away. It was just like Reid to ensure complete privacy when questioning Aaron's leadership. Not that he thought that was Reid's intention, he was just being a good friend, but he would be right to. Was it good leadership to sneak into a bathroom when on the way home from a murder case, to masturbate over a subordinate and his hands? Aaron didn't think so.

Taking deep, cleansing breaths to bring himself back under control, Aaron re-fastened his pants and opened the door, intending to only open it a crack as he was still painfully hard. Reid however, had different idea's and as soon as the door was unlatched, he pushed his way in, turning to close the door behind him. When he turned back, he was met with Aaron's astonished face.

His gaze fell then to Aaron's very obvious erection. Aaron blushed furiously.

"Reid, what are you doing?" He asked. This was very confusing, why was Reid acting this way?

Licking his lips, Reid met his eyes again and mumbled, "We shared a room on this case Hotch. You talk in your sleep."

_'Oh no,'_

"Reid, I'm so sorry. If you want to file a compl ..." His apologies where cut of when Reid rather roughly pushed him against the sink and claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss. Aaron had never been kissed like this before, Reid's whole body was pressed against his, rubbing his hips into his hard cock, and he was licking and biting at his lips, trying to encourage Aaron to open up to him.

Aaron was more that happy to oblige.

He curled his arms around Reid, pulling him even closer, and sucked lightly on the full lips moving over his own. Reid had his hands on Aaron's shoulders, and slowly moved them round to his tie, loosening it. Aaron continued kissing Reid, moaning when he felt the man's tongue stroke slowly over his own.

This was bliss.

Aaron barely noticed when Reid pulled his tie from his collar. He barely noticed when Reid took hold of his arms and moved them from his own waist to cross his wrists behind his back. He really only focused on the current situation beyond Reid's mouth when, tightening the knot he had formed in the tie, he yanked on the makeshift restraint.

Reid had tied Aaron's hands behind his back.

"Reid, what?" Was all his foggy mind could manage.

"Shh, I know what you want." Reid said in a deliciously husky voice, his words seeming like rich honey, "Tell me if I'm wrong."

Gasping as his new lover trailed kisses and light nibbles down his neck, Aaron breathed, "You're not wrong. God Spencer."

Spencer pulled away to look Aaron in the eyes, their foreheads touching, and lightly pressed a single finger to the bridge of Aaron's nose. He ever so slowly trailed it down, over the tip, down to his upper lip and stopped at the part between the upper and lower lips. Without thinking, Aaron parted his lips and lowered his mouth onto the digit. He closed his mouth around it and sucked gently, running his tongue over it.

Aaron closed his eyes, the feel of one of Spencer's perfect, long fingers in his mouth was almost divine. He heard Spencer hum and opened his eyes again. He felt almost dizzy at the desire he saw reflected in those golden depths. He released Spencer's finger from his mouth with a quite pop and whispered, "Spencer please. I need you."

"Yes." Spencer breathed before kissing Aaron passionately. As their tongues moved over one another and they swallowed a series of moans, Spencer's hands explored Aaron's body. He traced his nipples with nimble fingers, smoothed over muscles with firm caresses.

Just like in his dream, Aaron was already _so_ close.

Aaron broke the kiss to beg, "Spencer, please. More. Please."

Spencer traced his tongue around the shell of Aaron's ear and whispered, "Tell me, Aaron. Tell me what you want."

Tugging on the tie holding his wrists, desperate to reach out and pull him closer, Aaron almost whimpered, "Touch me please. Spencer."

He jerked when he felt fingers ghost over the fly of his pants, brushing over the head of his now throbbing cock.

"Yes, god." He moaned, quickly losing himself to this moment.

"You want this? Want me to make you come here, with the team just out there?" Spencer was now tracing his finger along the length of his shaft through his pants.

"Yes. Please." Aaron sobbed, desperate.

Spencer bit the lobe of his ear, and firmly pressed a hand into his erection, causing him to jerk again, "Such a good, polite boy."

Finally, Spencer moved to unbuckle Aaron's belt, opened his pants and pulled him free. He had to close his eyes when Spencer once again touched him without touching him. He trailed fingers up and down his dick but never actually took him in his hand.

Aaron's legs were trembling, he was sweating heavily and it seemed like he couldn't catch a breath. He couldn't take this any longer.

"Please, Spencer. Please stop teasing. I need you now. Touch me, dear god please just touch me." He pleaded. He was begging, and he didn't care.

Spencer pressed a finger to his lips, halting his chant, "Shh, I'll take care of you."

Aaron felt like collapsing when, at long last, a firm, warm hand tightened around his cock, moving up and down, stroking him swiftly. The time for teasing was over and now all Aaron wanted in this universe was to come.

"God yes, Spencer. So good, make me come. Yes." Aaron was gone, he was no longer connected to this world. All that was real was Spencer, Spencer's hands and the supernova making its way through his veins. It was as though a ball of molten lead had settled itself in his abdomen.

Moving his hand faster and faster, gripping him harder than ever, Spencer whispered, "Now, Aaron. Come for me."

Starburst exploded in Aaron's vision and his legs gave way beneath him. The force of his orgasm sent him crashing to the ground with a silent scream.

He sat, consumed with the burning afterglow, when he heard a rapping at the door.

"Hotch? Man, you okay?" It was Morgan, the only other member of the team awake at this late hour. He must have heard him fall.

Blinking back to reality, Aaron looked around the empty bathroom, at his messy hand and said, "Yeah, I … slipped."

"You sure?" Morgan asked, sounding concerned but relieved.

"Yeah," Aaron answered, "I'll be out in a minute."

As Morgan went back to his seat, Aaron stood and composed himself, cleaning his hand.

When he opened the bathroom door, he smiled sheepishly and Morgan, and sat back down, sparing a glance at a sleeping Reid.

Aaron willed his heart rate back down and wondered if he should seek counseling because, honestly, these fantasies where really beginning to get out of hand.

End.


	7. HotchxReid SubReid

Title: The Edge

Evilchuckle asked: honour. co. uk /cock-ring-restriction-set. php A/N: I wanted to experiment a little more with Dom!Hotch and Sub!Reid so .. yeah.

Aaron moaned softly, licking his lips and gripping onto the shoulders of his loyal lover. Spencer Reid, brilliant, strong and capable Spencer Reid was looking up at him with those big doe eyes, his mouth stretched beautifully over Aaron's hard cock. He was on all fours, one of the only positions possible when wearing Aaron's favorite restraint.

The leather cock ring was firmly in place at the base of his erection and the four chains spreading out from it were attached to leather cuffs decorating his lover's wrists and ankles. If he moved, he'd tug painfully against his sensitive cock.

Spencer knew not to move.

Moving his hands up, Aaron threaded his finger's through the curly locks. He smiled sweetly down at his lover, his partner before tugging sharply. Spencer closed his eyes and moaned deeply around Aaron's cock, causing him to jerk, pushing his cock down Spencer's throat and causing him to gag. Spencer was covered in sweat, he hadn't been allowed to come once all night and Aaron knew he was close to breaking point. And oh how loved to push his lover over that edge, render the usually so articulate man into a babbling, incoherent mess. It thrilled him to know he was the only one who could do that.

Removing one hand from his hair and stroking over Spencer's full and stretched lips, Aaron whispered, "Mine."

Pulling back for just a second, Spencer said, "Yours." In a raspy, throaty voice, before returning to his task. Only a short time passed before Aaron felt the 3rd orgasm of the night getting closer. He immediately pulled back from Spencer, ignoring his hum of protest and walked behind him, trailing his nails over the man's sweaty back causing his lover to shiver in anticipation. He pressed his hard cock into the sensitive skin of Spencer's ass, stroking his hardness over the sensitive muscle, before slowly, so slowly, pressing in. Spencer was already well lubricated and stretched from earlier in the night but he was still so tight. Aaron's head fell back and he groaned, adding harmony to Spencer's pained gasp. His lover needed to come so badly.

Aaron might just let him this time.

He began thrusting sharply, enjoying the rattle of the chains echoing in tune to Spencer's gasps and whimpers. He moved hard and fast, wanting to push Spencer to madness. A wonderful thought occurred to him as he gently inserted a finger below his still thrusting cock and crooked it.

Spencer's jerked up and Aaron's finger pressed against his prostate, tugging on the chains and forcing him back down. His lover, frustrated beyond measure, buried his face in the quilt and screamed into it. His hands where they lay on the cover, clenched and fisted the cotton sheet's and he was thrusting back into Aaron's cock and finger.

Aaron all too soon felt his orgasm approaching and increased the tempo. He thrust wantonly now, punishingly pressing his finger into the spongy area inside Spencer's body. His lover was thrashing as much as his restraints would allow him, making noises that were almost worrying, and his breathing seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilation.

In that moment, Aaron made a decision. He came with a yell, gripping tightly on Spencer's waist and thrusting deep, riding out the waves of pleasure. When he was able to move again, he pulled out of his sobbing lover and kissed his back.

"I'm not done with you yet." He Whispered in to the man's ear.

Because Aaron knew his lover could always take just a little bit more.


End file.
